Bree's Perfect Cake
by Tea With Bree
Summary: A Brarl oneshot.


Bree finished the last white saccharine rose on her cake, placed the tube of buttercream frosting down onto the marble countertop and stepped back to admire its beauty.

It was the most magnificent cake Bree had ever feasted her eyes on! Well, it should be, since she had slaved over it for six hours straight. It was a huge four-tiered wedding cake with beautiful silver trim, white and emerald green icing roses all over, and glimmering, light-as-air sheets of silvery spun sugar draped over it. It was so fancy and intricate, and just so impossibly perfect, that Bree couldn't look away. It was breathtaking.

She had been planning this cake for weeks. Her client was one of her snobby gardening club friends whom she really wanted to impress, and when she was catering at events, creating new recipes in the test kitchen, even while making love to Karl, she had been dreaming about how this cake would top all of her other delicate confections. Maybe it was the beauty of her finished cake, or maybe it was the man standing beside her, but for one reason or another, Bree was in a wonderful mood.

Karl stood beside her, holding the bowl of icing. He stuck a finger out to lick the bowl. "Yum..." Bree was in such a state of euphoria that she didn't even protest. He put his arm around her and she nestled her head against his shoulder while they both admired her creation. Karl thought it was so adorable how happy she could get all because of a cake.

Karl took out the pearl pin that held her hair back so her gorgeous red locks fell in soft curls around her porcelain face. She smiled and he kissed her sweetly. His lips tasted like icing... Mmmmmm...

Karl had never seen Bree this visibly blissful and at ease; she was usually so repressed and cold, a "redheaded ice cube", as he liked to call her. _Note to self: bake with Bree more... or at least watch her bake and eat the ingredients_, he thought. Happily, Karl twirled Bree around, the colours of the test kitchen swirling and blurring together around them. She giggled. Then, Karl lost his footing.

What happened after that happened _so_ fast. One second the cake was standing tall, proud and perfect on its fancy crystal platter, and the next second it was on the floor in a crumbled mess of snowy white cake and icing.

Bree went from blissfully happy to absolutely furious in two seconds straight. She flew into a rage, her delicate white shoulders shaking with fury. Karl had never seen her so angry. Usually she kept frustratingly calm, but this time there was a lot of screaming and yelling and throwing things. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screamed as a wooden bowl hit the wall with a loud _thwack_.

That night, Karl knocked on Bree's door holding a white paper box. When she saw who was there she glared at him, debating whether or not to slam the door in his face but when she saw the twinkling, mischievous look in his eyes she stepped out onto the porch and looked at him exasperatedly, letting the door gently swing shut behind her. "What's that?" she asked, her face beginning to soften. She could never stay mad at Karl for long...

"It's a cake," he said proudly. "I made it for you myself."

"_You_ baked a cake?" she said. "Now this I have to see!"

Curiously, she opened the box. When she saw what was inside, she forgot she was supposed to be angry and couldn't help but smile. It was a messy, squished little chocolate cake that had the words "I'm sorry Freckles" written on it in Karl's signature scrawl. Bree thought it was the cutest thing anyone had done for her.

"Awwwwwwwww," she said. The messy little cake was so endearing! When Karl tried to cut it, the whole thing collapsed. They both burst out laughing.

Bree gave him a hug, and he hugged her back. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied. They stood there for the longest time, hugging each other, because neither of them wanted to let go.

After all, even with all his faults, Karl could be sweeter than Bree's perfect cake... you just had to look deep below the icing.

***THE END***

A big thank you to Britt (DesperateForGreys) for letting me use her amazing idea! I got the idea to do this from where she mentioned Karl bumping into Bree's cake and then making her a new one. Thankiiiieeees so much with whipped cream and sprinkles gummy bears and a big yummy cherry on top!(:

* Rewritten on Dec. 1st, 2010. The story had been posted on here for more than a year and my writing has improved sooo much since then, I was embarrassed by how... cloying I wanted my writing style to be back then so I changed it a little.


End file.
